Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Twins
by laughlittlegiggles
Summary: After the Titan war, Percy is sent on a quest to help the hunters of Artimis.
1. A Warm Welcome, Not

Hey guys! I know, I know, you're probably thinking " ugh another weird note from the author" But no just wait a minute! I would just like to thank people who clicked my story in the first place! I really appreciated it! Please review my stories because I really want to know how it's going so far and where I can improve! Thanks so much!

-Laughlittlegiggles :D

A Warm Welcome, Not

Percy stood in front of Camp Half-Blood's Entrance, he was so excited to go back and see Annabeth and Grover again. He had been waiting to see them all year but he also wanted to go back and see his mom and Paul again.

He turned to his mom who was waiting to say good-bye to him. "Love you, mom" She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

She closed her eyes, "I love you so much, Percy." Percy loved hearing that kind of stuff from her mom, it made him feel safe and it was what made him strong in battles. She pulled away and kissed his forehead, "Promise me your be careful."

Percy laughed. He put his hand on his heart and said, "I promise." Sally smiled. Paul put his hand on Percy's shoulder and Percy turned to him. "Bye, dad." Paul smiled and Percy could have sworn he saw a tear coming down his face after he said that.

"Bye, son." They hugged and Sally joined in.

"Alright guys as much as I love you I got to go." The let go and Percy walked past the entrance, turned back for a second and waved.

"Aw that was so cute!" Annabeth and Grover were both standing in front of him. Percy's face turned bright red and Annabeth smiled. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain, we only saw your last hug." Even after she said that Percy still didn't believe her.

"It's nice seeing you guys again too!" He gave Grover a hug and as he was about to give Annabeth one she surprised him and kissed him instead. Her lips her minty and Percy was happy she hadn't changed her mind about him.

"Oh and by the way, you drool when you sleep." She smiled. That had been one of the first things she had said to him when he had first arrived at camp.

From a distance Clarisse yelled, "Hey Annabeth! Chiron is looking for your little boyfriend!" Clarisse and her friends laughed. "And what kind of 'couple name' is that? Seaweed brain? Pfft. We all know that Percy doesn't even have a brain in the first place." They laughed again.

Annabeth had just had enough of Clarisse. She walked over to Clarisse, "And you do?" Clarisse stopped laughing and looked down at Annabeth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, you wanna say that again to my face?" Clarisse cracked her fingers.

"Sure" Annabeth smiled and looked back at Percy who was scared for her. "Your brainless Clarisse." Clarisse glared down at Annabeth who appeared to be a foot shorter.

"Hmm, you're funny. Let's see how funny you are after I beat you." Clarisse threw a punch at Annabeth,-Annabeth hadn't even noticed that Percy had been standing right behind her, waiting for Clarisse to do something so that he could stop her- Percy blocked the punch with his bare hand. He looked at her and smiled.

Clarisse pulled her hand away and shook it around in the air like she had just punched a thick iron wall. Percy looked back at Annabeth, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Whatever I'm leaving. "Clarisse turned around and left. Both Percy and Annabeth were shocked, they had never seen a daughter of Ares leave a fight.

"We should go see what Chiron wants." Annabeth nodded. "Don't worry Annabeth, like I said I will protect you. I promise."

"That's what I'm supposed to be doing!" She punched Percy's arm and walked past him. Percy smiled, _Classic Annabeth, _he thought.

The walked into the Big House, Chiron was standing at the end of the room staring at the wall. "Hey Chiron!" Percy was so happy to him again.

Chiron turned around and nodded. "Percy the hunters need your help, you must pack and leave this evening."

Annabeth's mouth dropped. "He just got here Chiron! You can't just make him leave! That's so unfair!" She had just gotten Percy back she didn't want to let him go.

Chiron looked at Annabeth, "We have no choice. The hunters are angry, Artemis is angry. They say some Cyclops has been stealing from them. I tried to send Clarisse but they ordered I send someone more experienced and the most experienced person I know is Percy." Annabeth understood.

"Do I really have to leave this evening?" Percy whined. Chiron looked at him pained.

"Look Percy, too many campers are still hurt from the Titan war last year. You are the only demigod completely healed and with the most experience. Come on Percy, just this once." Chiron was very persuasive, Percy looked down.

"Alright I'll do it." He decided to help, besides one small quest couldn't hurt.

"But Percy-" Annabeth really didn't want him to go, her eyes began to water.

"Look Annabeth, it's for the best okay." Annabeth didn't argue any further.

Percy walked down to his cabin. The Minotaur horn still sat on top of the dresser inside the shoe box. So many memories came back to him. Confused twelve year old Percy who had just lost his mother and didn't know who his dad was.

Percy wished Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary where there. They were some of the people he wanted to see the most. He changed into his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and his khaki shorts. He took Riptide out of his pocket and studied the small ballpoint pen. The pen brought back memories of Luke, he had helped Percy so much when he was new at camp. He helped Percy try and figure out who his father was when it was nearly impossible to tell.

He stuffed a change of clothes in his backpack along with a snow jacket just in case he was sent to the mountains which would most likely happen.

There was a knock on the door, Percy turned and saw Annabeth. He grabbed his backpack and walked out.

"Can we take a walk, together." Annabeth avoided his eyes.

"Sure, are you okay?" Percy held her hand. She looked at him and blushed.

"I'm fine. I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon." She blushed even more after she said that.

"Don't worry I'll come back if that's what you're worried about." She turned and slapped him across the face. Annabeth was the only person Percy actually let hit him. She would get too frustrated if his Achilles blessing kicked in when she tried.

"Please, don't become too full of yourself just because you defeated Kronos in a battle! Seaweed Brain." Percy was utterly confused.

"I'm not! I didn't even bring that up!" Percy stopped and looked at her.

She sighed. "I know you didn't" She shook her head, "Look, I'm sorry. I know you will come back. It's just that you have accomplished so much, even Chiron said you are the most experienced at camp. What if your offered to be a god again? Aren't you tempted?" Percy laughed and she smacked him for it.

"No. I'm not. At all. I don't want to be immortal, what fun is that? I mean, all your friends grow up, get married grow old and die. And all you can do is watch them, you can't really fall in love with someone and stay with them because there is a law against it. I wouldn't want to live like that. I'm happy with what I've got, I promise." Percy's answer pleased Annabeth, she smiled and kissed him.

"Your such a dork." She smiled and kept on walking.


	2. The Mountain Decides to Attack

The Mountain Decides to Attack

He was supposed to be helping the Hunters of Artemis hunt down another Cyclops. He wasn't very fond of this idea, but ignoring the fact that he had a Cyclops brother, he was happy to help them. The only other thing he wasn't very fond of either was the way they talked to him, always so harsh because they hated all male demigods.

He felt a cold breeze on his face as the temperature began to drop. He hated that the hunters loved hanging out in the mountains. It was always so cold up there and without the proper equipment he could just as easily freeze to death. When Percy Finally arrived at the hunter's camp he felt warmer in temperature but colder inside.

"Hey, Percy," Thalia gave him a dirty look like she wasn't happy to see him. _What a warm welcome, _Percy thought. "This is where we have seen him the most." She looked around. "Got it?" She said every syllable slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Got it" Percy felt offended. He was treated like he was stupid or something. He looked around at the hunters. Most of them just gave him dirty looks, others cussed in Latin under their breath. One of them caught his eye, she had her back towards him, but he could just barely see one of her eyes. They were blue green and her hair made them stand out because she had dark red hair.

She reminded Percy of someone he just couldn't put his finger on it. She was carving something on a piece of wood, a name or something. Percy couldn't tell because he had dyslexia and she was writing in regular English. She had a red necklace in her hand, she seemed to be copying what it said on to the piece of wood.

Percy walked over to her, "What are you doing?" She jumped when he said that. Without even looking at him first she turned around and tried to slap him. Once Percy saw her face the first thing he thought was that she was beautiful, he didn't know why but he felt some sort of attraction to her. Percy still had the blessing of Achilles so he caught her hand in midair. He didn't even realize he did it until he saw the look on her face and he let go. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"H-How did you do that?" She looked at him almost in horror.

Percy was confused at first, "Oh you mean your hand? Sorry I have the blessing of Achilles nothing can hurt me, I kind of have iron skin and super reflexes." He scratched the back of his head. She bent down to pick up her necklace and the piece of wood she had dropped when Percy scared her.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Percy bent down and picked them up for her, "Here you go." Percy looked down at the piece of wood, it said Percy Jackson on it and the necklace did too. She took them and slipped them into her coat pocket.

"Thanks." She said. Percy nodded in response. "What's your name?"

"Do you really want to know?" Percy wasn't sure he wanted to creep her out again by saying that the name she had carved in the wood belonged to him.

She laughed, "What do you mean?"

"How about your name?" He tried to change the subject.

"Kυνηγός, but you can call me Kim." She smiled and held out her hand, Percy just looked down at it and she awkwardly put it down. "What's yours? And yes I do want to know."

"Uh-"

"Percy! Get over here!" Kim's face darkened, Percy turned around to face Thalia.

"What do you need?" He knew he wasn't going to get anything nice from her so it couldn't hurt to be mean back, right?

Thalia glared at him, "Help us move camp. The hunters will move everything and you can carry that stick over there." She pointed at his sword. "And Kim, he might need some help." Thalia left Percy alone with Kim.

Percy turned towards her, "So how long have you been a hunter?" he smiled and tried to sound cheerful.

"Oh, you think I'm one of them?" Kim asked.

"Well, aren't you?" Percy looked at her and saw she was surprised.

"No, they did offer, but I don't think I could do it…" She fell back. Percy caught her before she hit the ground, _Man these reflexes sure come in handy _he thought to himself. Percy checked her pulse but he couldn't feel anything. He tried to see if she was breathing but she wasn't. While all this was happening Percy felt power. He felt better than ever, he wasn't cold anymore, and she seemed as light as a feather.

"Thalia!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs which was louder than he wanted. Above him he heard a crack then another. He picked Kim up him his arms and held her close to him. For some reason she was cold but he didn't have time to wonder why.

He began to run but a big piece of ice fell right in front of him. Percy turned around but yet another piece of ice fell in front of him. Percy Yelled again but his voice sounded weak. He remembered a few years ago when Nico and Bianca Di Angelo first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. How he felt responsible for Bianca's death. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let that happen again, especially not now.

Percy started to feel frustrated, wherever he stepped something would fall and blocked his way. Percy finally decided he couldn't go anywhere. Right then Percy got an idea, he bent down and picked up some ice.

"Let's hope Poseidon can control fresh water too." Percy sat Kim down at her feet and closed his eyes. He rubbed his hands together as fast as he could with the snow in between them and soon enough the snow had melted. Percy held a small ball of water in his hand and spun it around. He concentrated on it and made a "force field" around Percy and Kim.

Just then an avalanche came down on them, Percy quickly picked Kim up and held her close, she was still unconscious or dead.

Percy's "force field" saved them. They were still trampled by snow but not as much. Percy fought his way out of the snow and managed to get Kim completely out.

"Tha- Oh, could you help me?" Thalia and the hunters had been watching from above. She jumped down from where the avalanche had come from. Thalia only glared at him.

"What were you thinking? You could had killed her!" Thalia ran over to Kim, she checked her pulse and her breathing but she was completely dead. Thalia's eyes widened, "You killed her?!" a tear went down her face.

Percy finally managed to get himself out of the snow, no thanks to Thalia. "No!" Percy felt some kind of guilt but he didn't understand why. He didn't even touch her, well actually he did but it was only to protect her.

"Well she isn't breathing!" Thalia was completely sobbing now. Percy walked over to her but she got up and pushed him back. "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"I didn't kill her!" Right then Kim sat up. She rubbed her head as if someone had hit her.

"Wh-what happened?" Thalia looked shocked, she immediately bent down.

"Are you okay?! Does anything hurt?! What did _he _do to you?!" Thalia started shaking Kim. Kim looked up at Thalia and saw that she was crying. She also looked super confused of why Thalia was shaking her around like crazy.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I promise, I don't remember what happened exactly…" She stood up and looked at Percy.

"You were telling me about something, or you were trying but you just all of a sudden fell and I checked your pulse and everything but you weren't breathing and I couldn't feel your heartbeat. Next thing I know we get attacked by the mountain," When Percy said that Thalia looked away. "What did you do?" Percy was now looking at Thalia.

She looked offended, "What? Now you think I did something?" She looked down and Percy just raised his eyebrow. "Okay fine! I accidentally dropped my sword and the ground below us fell apart… but it's your fault for being such a slow-poke!"

Kim began to laugh hysterically, both Percy and Thalia looked at her. "You.. Guys… Are… So… Funny!" She said still laughing. Thalia's face turned bright red, and Percy blushed a little, but they both started laughing too.

We were interrupted by what sounded like a horror movie scream, "Thalia! Thalia!" From a distance we saw one of the younger hunters running for her life as Mrs. O'Leary was chasing her. She screamed terrified.

Percy whistled and Mrs. O'Leary ran past the young girl and straight at him, tackling him when they met. Percy laughed as she licked his face. "Good girl." Thalia and the other hunters stared at him ready to attack as if Mrs. O'Leary was the world's most dangerous creature ever. Percy got up, "Oh, Thalia. This is Mrs. O'Leary, she is my hellhound." Percy smiled.

Thalia rolled her eyes and signaled to not attack.

"Why did you summon a hell hound?" She sounded annoyed.

Percy looked around, "Actually I didn't." Thalia looked horrified. "But don't worry, Mrs. O'Leary is usually just a sign that Tyson is around. But where is he?" Just then Tyson arrived, he skipped happily, then he saw Percy and he started jumping up and down like he just saw Justin Bieber-One time Percy took Tyson out to the real world and Tyson walked in the wrong store. When Percy found him he was sitting in a music shop watching a music video of Justin Bieber, and ever since Tyson has wanted to meet him.

Thalia jumped up and started ordering the hunters to attack. "He might look harmless but we must stand our ground!" All she hunters started shooting arrows at Tyson. He dodged most of them but one hit his arm and he just sat down and began to cry.

"Thalia! Stop!" They all hesitated and turned toward him confused. "He is my brother, well not technically because my mom didn't have a Cyclops as a son but-" He shook his head, "Uh… I mean he is nice! I swear on the River of Styx that this Cyclops is nice!" Percy ran over to the giant crying Cyclops and helped him up.

"Those hunters a-are bullies Percy!" Tyson said in between sobs. Percy patted the big guy on the back. Which didn't help at all, it only made him cry even louder.

Percy glared at Thalia and she put down her bow and looked away. "It's okay Tyson, they won't hurt you any more, I promise I won't let them." He looked back up at Thalia but she avoided his eyes.

"Oh Percy!" He got up and gave Percy the biggest hug ever, which made Kim giggle at how funny Percy looked when he was being hugged to death.

"Tyson… I c-can't breathe!" Percy finally couldn't take it anymore. Tyson let him go and Percy let out a breath like he was relieved he could finally breathe. Tyson just smiled and wiped his nose with his hand.

Percy walked over to Thalia and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Tyson, she tried to fight Percy but fortunately he was stronger than her and he was trying harder too. "Tyson this is Thalia she is my friend. Thalia," She glared at Percy and forced a smile, "This is my little brother, Tyson." Tyson did that weird jumping dance again and gave Thalia his hand that he had wiped his nose with. She gave Percy a disgusted look and shook Tysons hand.

"Great we're all friends now" Percy smiled at Tyson waiting for him to hug Thalia.

"Wait a second!" She pointed her arrow at Tyson's throat, "You stole from us! Why?" Tyson looked around on the floor as if there was something that could help him from underneath him.

"I-I," He gave up. "I didn't mean to, it was just to yummy and I was scared of you." He began to cry again, Mrs. O'Leary growled at Thalia and she just looked offended, as if she was the one who was being accused.

"Tyson, please apologize." Percy looked pathetic to Thalia, she couldn't help it but she wanted to laugh in his face but that wouldn't seem much like her so she decided not to.

Tyson got up and wiped his nose with his hand once more, "I'm sorry." Right then he hugged Thalia, she looked completely pissed off at Percy and glared at him.

"Alright so we are all good, right? I can leave now right?" Percy stated walking away, he really didn't want to be around the hunters any longer.

The goddess stepped forward, "Not so fast, Percy Jackson. Did you really think that Chiron would send you all the way out here just for you to catch a simple Cyclops and just leave? Percy Jackson, I'm a goddess. I can defeat any Cyclops " Artemis had a point. Percy never thought about that. He just thought that if would be a lot harder than it really was. "We need to talk."

The hunters set up camp again Thalia dragged Percy into one of the tents where Artemis was sitting already. "We have discovered a base. Monsters that survived the Titan war have gotten together. Another Titan is leading them to the next war. Of course it's impossible for them to be strong enough for this war to be soon, but why wait that long when we could stop them before they do." She took out a roll. "This is a prophesy I found a couple of days ago." She unrolled it and read, "_The twins of the sea, Shall awaken the nest, With the oceans key, They'll discover a pest, Just one will be freed, with a final test, That will break the curse, with the answer of heart." _Percy looked down.

"So, now you're saying I have a twin?" Thalia rolled her eyes and tried to smack him in the back of the head but he caught it in midair and she hit him with her other hand. "Ow!"

Artimis continued, "Look Percy Jackson. You must understand that if Poseidon had twins it would be an unforgivable crime which would cause a war between Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Gods would have to choose sides and Earth would be destroyed. We cannot let that happen."

"So?" Percy wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something or if he was to be quiet.

Artimis looked around to make sure no one was listening, "We have found your twin sister." Percy looked at her wide eyed.

"What?!" Artimis gave him a hard look.

"Thalia, call her in." Thalia got up and walked out of the tent. Percy looked down and waited for a while. He was scared for some reason. He immediately thought of Kim, she had his name on her necklace. He knew why she reminded him of someone, she reminded him of his mom, and himself. Her ocean blue eyes, like his. The way she sat with that look of worry on her face were like his mother's.

Thalia walked in and as he suspected, Kim walked in behind her. "Thalia, what's going on?" She looked frightened.

"Kim, sit down." Kim did so and she looked at Percy. "Kim, I would like to introduce you to Percy." She looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. I know. We already met. Thalia, what's going on?" She looked back at Percy and studied his face.

"Kim. Percy. You two are twins." Thalia sat down next to Kim.

"What? You're kidding right?" Kim turned to Percy, "Percy is your last name…"

He looked up, "Yeah, My full name is Percy Jackson." Just Percy felt weak, like he had felt when he was in the river of Styx. Kim must have felt the same because her face turned pale and she fell backwards. Percy saw her fall then everything went black.


	3. Percy is Officially Killed Off

Percy Has Officially Been Killed Off

Percy felt someone shaking him around, "Percy, Percy!" Tyson's face was the first thing he saw. He had tears in his eyes and he looked super worried. Percy couldn't move, then he realized he was dreaming.

Annabeth sat next to Tyson, she was crying while hugging Grover, "Tyson! It's useless, he isn't breathing and his heart isn't beating either! Stop! Let him rest in peace!"

Percy wanted to yell, _What are you talking about?! I'm not dead! Stop saying that! _But his mouth wouldn't obey. Percy began to cry inside, he panicked. Then the image changed. Zeus and Poseidon where arguing.

"Bring him back!" Poseidon yelled at Zeus.

"Don't be foolish! We can't! He was a great hero and I agree that he is needed but we can't depend on demigods for everything!" Zeus yelled back. Poseidon's eyes were teary.

Percy fought his dream, _I'm not dead! I can't be._

Percy awoke. There was a blanket over his face. Annabeth was hugging him and she looked like she had cried herself to sleep.

"What's going on?" Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"It's just a dream Annabeth." She told herself. She sat up and hugged him. "Why did you leave? I love you so much."

Percy pulled away, "Annabeth are you okay? You're not dreaming. What are you talking about?"

Annabeth looked around and realized she was in fact awake. He face turned red and she looked at Percy in excitement. "Percy!" She kissed him and hugged him after that.

"Who said I was dead?!" She looked at him confused.

"You weren't breathing for 3 days. Your heart completely stopped! How are you even alive?!" Her eyes looked tired like she hadn't slept for days and they were also puffy from crying.

"I'm not sure… is Kim…?" There was a knock at the cabin door, Kim stood there wide-eyed and rubbed her eyes to check if she was dreaming.

She came in right away, "Percy? How?" She looked surprisingly calm, she seemed to look more like Percy every day.

He walked over to her, "Kim? Are you really my…?" Her eyes teared up and she hugged him.

"We need to talk." She began to walk out and he noticed Annabeth was still in the room.

"Percy wait. We need to tell Chiron." Percy felt exhausted, he didn't really want to talk to Chiron. Chiron would ask him too many questions that Percy knew he wouldn't be able to answer because he wondered them himself.

He turned to Kim, "I agree we need to talk but I need to talk to Chiron first. Look Kim, I'm sorry. When I come back I promise we can talk." Percy forced a smile. He had this horrible feeling in his stomach, it was like guilt but it was more sad. He understood how Kim felt and he couldn't imagine how hard it would have been on him if he had been alone the first few years of his life.

As Percy thought, when they walked into the big house Chiron exploded with questions. Of course Percy couldn't answer any and Chiron finally decided to calm down and just accept what happened.

Once they left the big house Percy was attacked by all the campers, even Clarisse seemed to be somewhat happy to see him.

"Look guys I'm really sorry I made you all worry but right now I must have a talk with my si-" Annabeth punched him in the stomach.

"With your girlfriend right Percy?" She gave him a hard look.

"Uh, yeah. I need to talk to my girlfriend so I gotta go." Everyone looked at each other. Percy nervously laughed and walked away from the crowd.

"What in the Mount Olympus was that for?!" She held his hand so that people still watching wouldn't get more suspicious.

"Look, Seaweed Brain. You can't talk about Kim! No one can know about her. Didn't anyone tell you that if Zeus found out about Kim he would cause another war? For now no one knows who is her dad so pretend you don't know either okay?" She sounded like the mother he never had.

"Alright, alright. Sorry I had no idea. Anyways I really need to talk to her so I'm sorry but I have to go.


	4. We are Definitely Twins

It's Official We are Definitely Twins

Percy and Kim sat on the bed in Poseidon's cabin.

Percy turned and looked at her, "Hey, your hair!" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I decided to take the red hair dye out. It used to be my disguise but Ii guess I don't need it anymore. I think I've found where I belong. I feel so comfy here, I'm not the strange girl anymore and I'm really glad I found you." She smiled but there was still pain in her voice while she spoke.

"You don't have to do that. I know how hard it must be for you right now. It's okay to cry, I'm here for you and I want to understand." Percy had the urge to hug her but she seemed to be so distant.

"I know Percy, and I appreciate it but I have to act like this or else I'll never get over it." Percy frowned. He finally got why she always seemed so down. She never let it out she kept it all in and it's been killing her. Percy also understood why she did it. She never had anyone to cheer her up so she had to be strong for herself.

"Like I said, I'm here for you. Let it all out and I'll be here to cheer you up. That's what brothers are for right?" Kim all of a sudden broke down. "Tell me what you remember, Kim."

"Um… When I was only a few months old I was left in a foster home. They told me I just appeared at the door one day with a note and wearing my charm necklace. They said right after they read the note it completely melted into water. I grew up there until I was six, I was basically alone." She stopped and cried a little. Percy held her hand, "One day we went to the beach as a field trip after some kids ended school. I remember I ran into the water and it began to pull me in. I had always liked the water but it was acting strange and I was somehow drowning. Ever since I've never liked the ocean, I loved any other water source but the ocean always scared me."

Percy thought of Thalia and how she was scared of heights too. He didn't understand how it was possible but at the same time he completely understood.

Kim continued, "The day after my sixth birthday I ran away. I ran as far away from the home as I could I don't know how I did it but I found the Wolf House." Percy felt some panic at the words _Wolf House, _but he decided not to comment. "They taught me everything I know but then they sent me of to find some camp but I was too frightened about the idea of another new home and I didn't feel ready. I ran from them as well. I spend the next two years alone in the woods and I finally I came across the hunters of Artimis. And that's where you found me." She stopped crying and smiled. Percy was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say and he was afraid he would say something wrong so he just smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" She looked straight up as his eyes, Percy felt as if she could read her mind and see right into her soul.

"Of course." She smiled and blushed.

"I know it's wrong for me because we are siblings but…" She changed the subject, "Is Annabeth a close friend of yours?" Percy was never comfortable talking about how him and Annabeth had been going out for some time now. He blushed.

"Yeah we are pretty close, I mean we have known each other since we were twelve so we are like siblings." She smiled.

"Oh good. Um, as I was saying… I really like you." She looked down at his hand and how he was holding hers.

"I really like you too." She frowned.

"No, you don't get it. Whenever you're around I feel strange, I really like you." She blushed and looked down at their hands again.

Percy's face felt hot. In his entire life he had never had a girl completely come out and tell him she liked him. He felt her hand tighten around his and he didn't know what to say. "Look Kim I-" He looked at her and remembered the first time he saw her. He too had felt attracted to her. The way she looked at him made him feel nervous as well and he was holding back the urge to kiss her. He breathed out, "I can't"

She looked down, "Oh, I understand…" She let go of his hand and stood up.

"Wait…" Percy stood up and looked at her, "I should probably tell you…"

She smiled and bit her lip, "I think I know…" She put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Percy didn't know why but he kissed her back. They stood there in the middle of the cabin kissing for what seemed like forever. Percy didn't seem to be thinking, it was like she was controlling him but at the same time he knew he wanted to kiss her too.

The silence in the room broke when four books hit the ground. Percy pulled away and turned around towards the door. There he saw Annabeth she stood there wide eyed, completely shocked.

"Annabeth I-" Kim stepped in front of him.

"Nosy much? What are you doing here?" Annabeth's eyes teared up and she bent down to pick up her books.

"Sorry I didn't realize I had been dreaming this entire time." She began to laugh. "How silly of me, first he is magically alive then he kisses his sister and leaves his girlfriend in complete shock." She smiled and fell to the floor.

"Girlfriend?" Kim turned around and looked at Percy who was in complete shock as well. "Percy I'm sorry." She looked down, "Why did you kiss me back, and why didn't you tell me?" Kim wanted to run away but there was nowhere to run to, she just sunk down to the floor and began to cry.

Percy helped her up and helped her to her bed.

"I'm going to carry Annabeth to her cabin. I'll be back." She nodded.

"We need to talk, again when you come back okay?" Percy walked over to Annabeth and picked her up.

"Alright." He left. Right when he did people started making fun of him.

"She probably got so annoying he finally knocked her out." Some laughed. Percy was too confused and tired to say something back. He wasn't completely sure what had just happened and he felt horrible guilt for it.

He walked back to his cabin with no rush and even a little slower. He didn't want to talk to Kim, he wasn't sure why but it felt like he had no control over himself when they did.

He opened the door and she sat in the exact same spot. She hadn't moved an inch since he left. Percy avoided eye contact with her he kept looking down at the floor.

"Percy, can we pretend that never happened? Tell Annabeth once she walked in she passed out and not mention… you know… our kiss?" Percy agreed. He didn't want Annabeth to worry.

"Kim, I'm sorry alright. I didn't really tell you everything about me so I really don't blame you at all, okay? So don't get upset about that."

"I know you have a girlfriend but will you tell me something? Do you feel the same way?" Percy wanted to just be able to say that he didn't. But he knew he did.

"I do… I'm sorry but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be together. I'm really sorry." Kim stood up and walked over to where he was standing. She grabbed his hand and then reached down to grab his other hand. Just then something happened, Percy could hear Kim's thoughts and Kim could hear his thoughts. Percy backed away and let go of her hands.

_Kim? Can you hear me?_

_Oh my gods! Percy, can you hear me?_

_Yeah. This is weird, it must be some weird twin thing right?_

_A super cool twin thing you mean! _

_Sure. _Percy looked down at his hands and noticed he had a mark on both his hands and Kim did too.

_Twin tridents?_


	5. Love is Super Confusing

I need to know if you like it! Please review! XP Love Is Super Confusing

"Percy do you know what this means?" Kim looked as her hands amazed.

"Not really." Kim looked up and frowned.

"Well I was thinking maybe we have some sort of cool twin powers!" She looked at him wide-eyed and with the biggest smile in the world.

Percy thought for a moment. "I don't know. What do you think? That would be really cool if I did have more powers." Percy got up punched the air, "I am unstoppable!"

Kim got up and smacked him in the back of the head, "Don't get such a big head!" Then she laughed. "Percy? Are you okay?" Percy stood there in complete shock.

"How did you do that?" She was confused.

"Do what?!"

"You just hit me."

"Yeah, so?"

"I have the Blessing of Achilles… I never saw your hand coming… and that actually kind of hurt." She smiled again.

"Cool, I'm the only one who can beat you up!" She started dance and jump all around laughing.

"No stop! This is serious." She obeyed.

"Percy it's no big dea-" Percy covered her mouth.

"You need to keep this a secret alright?" Kim nodded. The bell for dinner rang.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Kim laughed and grabbed both Percy's hands.

"You read my mind, I'm starving." She smiled.

"Well let's go then!" Percy dragged her out the door and ran towards the mess hall.

"Percy! Where are we going?!" She laughed and ran with him.

Everybody was already sitting at their tables and Kim looked around in amazement. All the food she could think of were all here.

"Where do we sit?" She began to walk towards a table.

Percy grabbed her arm, "We sit at different tables according to our godly parent."

"So we sit at Po-" Percy covered her mouth again.

"You don't know who your parent is remember?"

"Oh right. So where can I sit?" everyone went silent and they starred at Kim. She looked right back and waved awkwardly.

"Poseidon…" A few people whispered.

She looked around confused and said, "What?" She turned to Percy and he pointed above her head. Kim looked up and saw why everyone was staring at her. There was a big trident above her head.

Chiron spoke up, "Everybody this is Kυνηγός. She is our newest camper. She is daughter of Poseidon." Everyone was still silent. "Percy would you show Kim around after Dinner?" Percy grinned and nodded.

"Come on Kim." She followed Percy. He sat down at a table and she did too. "This is where you will be sitting from now on. This is the Poseidon's table." Everyone began to get up to burn their offerings to the gods.

"Where do I get the food?" She looked around.

"Just think of your favorite food and it will appear on your plate. Like this." Percy concentrated and A slice of pizza, a cheese burger and some fries appeared on his plate. His cup was filled with his favorite blue cherry coke.

"What's that?" Kim pointed at Percy's drink.

"This is my mom's homemade blue cherry coke. You wanna try it?" She nodded. "Aright just concentrate and imagine it." Kim close her eyes and on her plate appeared some type of meat Percy had never seen before, berries, and her drink filled with the same blue cherry coke.

"This looks so good!" She was about to take a bite when Percy stopped her.

"Wait you have to give some to our dad. Come I'll show you." He got up with his plate and got in line. "Here we wait and throw some of our food into the fire."

"Why?" She looked clueless.

"Well the gods can eat anything so they like the smell of the food." Percy thought about it, _It must suck not being able to eat anything. Poor gods._ He thought.

"But doesn't it smell like burnt food? I wouldn't want to smell that." She made a grossed out face then laughed. Percy remembered that he had thought the exact same thing the first time he had done it.

"You'd be surprised." Percy smiled and turned around. He dropped half of his pizza and burger and a couple of fries. Kim looked into the fire and smelled it. She dropped some berries and some meat.

They sat back down at their table and Percy noticed that Annabeth had been staring at them that entire time. Kim cautiously took a sip of the blue cherry coke and once it touched her lips she decided it was good and drank it all. She put it down and it filled up again.

"That is really tasty." She put her hands on her face gesturing it was sweet.

"Yeah I think so too. My mom makes it all the time and it has always been my favorite." She smiled and drank some more.

"Percy I wanna meet mom… Do you think she wanted to abandon me?" She looked down.

"Of course not, that's the last thing she would want to do. Trust me I've known my mom long enough to know that Poseidon probably forced her to protect you."

"From who?" Percy looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Zeu-" Chiron was right behind Percy.

"Percy we need to talk tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock. Oh and bring Kim." Chiron walked away.

"I'm right here." Kim muttered

"Don't take it personally. This is kind of serious." She nodded.

After dinner Percy showed her around Camp while everyone else was at campfire.

They headed back to their cabin. Once they were inside Percy was tired of talking.

Kim looked at Percy with her big beautiful eyes and she grabbed his hand. She smiled sweetly and didn't say a word. She began to spin with him still holding her hand and he smiled.

"Kim I-" She put her finger on his lips and shook her head. Percy understood and followed her lead. She turned the radio on and it played the sound of waves on a beach. She danced around slowly with Percy following her every move.

The waves moved them smoothly and they ended up dancing together. The danced perfectly, they were the same height and Kim was great at dancing which made Percy look good.

The moment was too good to last. Percy, as his clumsy self, tripped over his own feet and fell forward but caught himself right before falling completely on Kim. Percy was just a few inches away from Kim's face.

Kim began to laugh, "I can't believe we just did that!" Percy's heart was racing, he didn't know why he felt this way but he also felt so sure about this feeling.

"Kim I… think we share feelings." Kim didn't get it at first.

"You think we are idiots too?" She smiled.

"No I mean…" Percy noticed he was still on top of Kim and this made his feeling get bigger. Kim stopped laughing and blushed.

"Oh I get it…" She smiled and bit her lip, "So are you saying it's okay if I…" Percy leaned in and Kim pulled his shirt. They kissed and Percy didn't want her to stop kissing him but they needed to breathe.

"You taste like salt water." She smiled and Percy blushed. "I wish I could taste it again." Percy began to get up and helped her up too.

"Percy I need some rest." Percy looked over at the clock. It was 9:53pm.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back okay?" She smiled in response and got comfortable.

Percy walked out of his cabin and headed down to the water.

"Can we talk?" Percy jumped and turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Sure Annabeth, but I'll only talk if you take your hat off." Annabeth appeared next to Percy and the both walked down towards the water.

"What happened? In your cabin." Percy avoided her eyes.

"You walked in and passed o-"

"Don't lie to me, Percy. If you love me you will tell me the truth." Percy had confused feelings at the time. He really liked Annabeth but for whatever reason his feelings for Kim's where stronger.

"You passed out." Annabeth sighed.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that's all that happened." Her eyes where teary.

Percy stopped and looked at her. "Annabeth, the truth is I don't really know what happened myself. Kim and I were just talking and she kissed me…"

"Percy I saw what happened. You kissed her back. Why?" Annabeth grew weaker.

"I don't know, ever since I saw her I felt something I've never felt before." Percy didn't have to say anymore.

"Wow, Percy. I'm sorry I never made you feel that way before."

Annabeth began to walk away and Percy grabbed her arm, "Wait!"

Annabeth jerked and fell backwards. Percy held out his hand to help her up but she smacked it away. "Don't _ever_ touch me again!" She was crying. Percy never meant to hurt her.

Annabeth stormed off and Percy was left alone by the water. He fell to his knees. Percy wanted to scream. He wasn't sure what had just happened. He was confused why he felt so different and He never meant to hurt anybody.

_Percy? _Kim was trying to talk to him.

_Kim I… I'll be right there just… just hold on. I need a minute._

"I'm sorry Percy." Kim sat down next to him and she grabbed his hand. "It's all my fault. We should just-" Percy kissed her.

"Let's head back." Kim nodded in agreement. They both stood up and holding hands they walked back to their cabin.

"Percy what happened?" Kim looked at him sleepily.

"She dumped me." Kim looked happy but sad at the same time. Percy opened the door for her and she let go of his hand.

"Percy, I need to change." Percy's face turned red and he nodded.

"I'll be outside." Percy walked out the door and waited. In a few minutes she knocked on the window and Percy knew he could come in know.

Percy walked in and sat down on his bed. He took his shirt off and realized Kim was watching him closely. "Kim, do you mind?" She blushed and turned around.

"Sorry Percy. I hadn't noticed how muscular you are." Percy's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Um, thanks." She giggled.

"Okay you can look." She turned around and frowned.

"Your shirt is back on." Percy laughed and laid back on his bed.

"Good night." Kim climbed up to the top bunk and got comfortable.

"Night."


	6. Eyes as Dark as the Night Sky (POVs)

Eyes as Dark as the Night Sky (Kim's point of view)

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 6:30 and I remembered our meeting with Chiron. I looked down and saw Percy was still asleep. He was drooling and I had to laugh. "Percy get up." He didn't move. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his face. It hit him and he jumped.

"Morning Percy!" Percy rubbed his eyes and yawned. His hair was a mess and he looked super sleepy. The drool on his face didn't help either.

"Morning Kim." I jumped down from my bunk and laughed even more, Percy looked even funnier right side up.

"Percy you look hilarious!" I rolled around on the floor and he only gave me a look.

"Stop, I'm sleepy alright." He threw the pillow at me and it hit me in the face.

"Percy," He looked down at me, "You drool when you sleep."

He smiled at first but then frowned, he looked like he really missed something.

"Come on we have a meeting with Chiron remember?" He stood up and stretched.

"I'll get ready in the bathroom, you can get dressed in here." He took an orange T-shirt and khaki shorts out of his dresser and began to walk toward the door.

"Percy wait. What do you suppose I'm going to wear?" Percy stopped and turned around.

"Well you had PJ's don't you have any clean clothes with you?"

"I dropped the rest of my stuff of the mountain." I smiled. He looked in his dresser and got another orange t-shirt.

"Wear this and your regular shorts for now. I'll ask Chiron for more clothes later." He threw the shirt at me and left.

I changed into his shirt and my shorts. His shirt was a bit big on me but I didn't really mind. I walked out and towards the bathroom to wash my face.

"Hey pretty girl!" I turned around and saw a three big girls and decided I did not want to mess with them.

"Are you talking to me?" The girl in the front laughed and the other two followed.

"Yeah. Is that your brother's shirt?" I looked down at it and smiled.

"Yeah why?" I tried to sound as polite as I could.

"I can tell." They laughed again.

"Good for you." I smiled and began to walk away.

"Hey I wasn't done talking to you!" She came up to me and grabbed my arm. I felt great pain where she was touching me. I fell to the floor. All of a sudden everything went black.

(Percy's point of view)

I had just walked out of the bathroom when I saw Kim and Clarisse fighting. Kim was weaponless and Clarisse had three cuts on her face. "Kim stop!" She didn't even look. She seemed to be summoning water from the ground and using it to cut Clarisse's face. Clarisse threw the dagger at Kim's chest. It hit her right where her heart should be. Kim only looked down and laughed.

"How dare you throw this?!" Kim grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of her chest sending a ton of blood out of her wound. She threw the knife at Clarisse. It sliced her face and came back to Kim's hand like a boomerang.

Kim jumped up and kicked Clarisse in the face which made the other two girls fall back with her. There was a big crowd of people who had been watching.

Kim turned around and looked at me she was grinning and her eyes where black, completely. She began to walk towards me when all of a sudden she put her hands on her chest and just like that she fell to the floor. I ran to her and picked her up in my arms.

There was blood everywhere, all over her shirt and some coming out of her mouth. I did what any son of Poseidon would do. I ran for the water.

She struggled in my arms and she kept on cursing in Greek for me to let her go. "Ανάθεμά σε γιος του Ποσειδώνα! Ορκίζομαι ότι θα σε σκοτώσω!" Which translates to something like 'damn you son of Poseidon I swear I'll kill you!'

I ran straight into the water until it had completely covered our heads. Kim kept on struggling until her eyes changed back to normal. Her chest began to heal slowly and all the blood disappeared.

(Kim's point of view)

I woke up and saw Percy, he looked down at me and there was red everywhere. I felt this sharp pain in my chest and I felt weak. Slowly the blood began to clear out and I noticed it was because it was all being sucked into my chest. I panicked at once. One. I realized we were in the water. And two. I was bleeding everywhere.

"Percy get me out!" I screamed. I needed out now. My worst fear was the ocean and I could smell salt water everywhere. "Percy, please!" I screamed.

"Kim, you need to calm down. I promise I'm here for you but you need to stop moving or your wound can open up again!" I almost believed he could keep me safe until I saw a fish swim by and my fear of the ocean came back.

"Percy! I need out! Please!" I begged. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. I struggled for Percy to let me go but he only looked down at me with pity and held me tight. "Why would you do this to me?! Let me go!" All the blood was gone and Percy finally loosened his grip but he still held on. I kicked him in the chest and he let go completely. Once he did Ii felt the water actually hit me. I couldn't breathe anymore and I was wet.

"Wait! Kim, I'm sorry but I had to!" I didn't even bother turning around to look at him I couldn't breathe anyways so it wouldn't make sense anyways. I finally got out of the water and I was so pissed I walked straight out and towards our cabin. People all around stared at me and I felt super embarrassed.

Percy got out and began to run towards me but he didn't seem to be wet at all. "Kim don't get mad I was only trying to help alright? Do you even know what happened because I'd like to know."

I stopped. Percy had a point, how did I end up in the water with Percy if the last thing I remember is this big ugly girl trying to pick a fight with me. "I'm sorry Percy." I turned around and almost kissed him but I stopped because I remembered that a ton of people where starring at us. I hugged him and I wasn't wet anymore. When I pulled away I was wet again.

"Why aren't you wet Percy?" He looked confused.

"Why are _you _wet?" Now I felt confused. "Kim, children of Poseidon don't get wet when the touch water."

"Well how do you know that? I mean you were the only known child Poseidon a few days ago." Percy looked around and then back at me.

"We better talk about this later. Come on let's get you a towel and head down to the big house." I nodded in response.


	7. Aquacalie

Aquacalie

Percy and Kim stood at the door of the Big house. Percy lightly knocked on the door and they waited.

Chiron opened the door, "Percy, come in. We've been waiting." Kim noticed Chiron was still ignoring the fact that she was also standing there next to Percy. Annabeth sat at the table and Chiron went and stood next to her. She avoided their eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Chiron, Clarisse tried to mess with Kim." Chiron smiled.

"Annabeth told me," Annabeth looked up and her face turned red. Chiron finally looked at Kim, "Very impressive young lady. You seemed to be very strong or at least that's what Annabeth told me." He turned back to Percy, "Percy Zeus is very angry and he is hunting down Kim. Our best idea so far is that we are going to hide you in the real world for a couple of weeks until the time comes…" He looked as if he had said a little too much. "Annabeth will be coming with you." He glanced at Annabeth who went back to starring at the floor. "I will be sending you first to go see your mother, after that I'm sending you to hide in Canada. He thought it would ==be best if you got out of the country, but we still need you close in case we need you. Percy you are the strongest demigod we have at camp, we might need you. Annabeth will you help them send an Iris Message to Sally Jackson?"

Annabeth looked up, "Of course Chiron. By the way when would we be leaving?"

"Today, it's best they leave now before Zeus sends out too many search units." Annabeth nodded.

Percy and Kim got all their belongings, which was basically nothing, and got ready for their trip. Annabeth met them at the top of Half Blood hill.

"Percy? Are you scared?" Kim seemed like she was going to jump of a cliff or something.

"No. I've done this too many times it just brings back very good memories." Percy smiled which made Kim feel a lot better. Percy looked around looking for their ride. Out of nowhere Argus appeared dressed like a chofer and with the van. It had been the same van he had ridden when he left for his first quest a few years ago. At once Kim jumped and hid behind Percy who was startled by her scream.

"What is that?!" Percy turned and looked at her smirking.

"You've never seen a van before?" She pointed at Argus. "On you mean Argus? He is- Wait how do you not know about him? Haven't you heard of him before?"

"No!" Percy laughed and she smacked him in the back of the head. "It's not funny! I hate you." She walked down to the van and waited.

"Annabeth are you coming?" She was still standing in the same place, looking down at Camp. She nodded and finally looked at him.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go." She walked passed him and sat down in the backseat with Kim.

"Shotgun." Percy muttered. He got in the van and they drove off towards New York city, his mom's house.

Percy looked out the windows, it would have been more exiting if he hadn't just gotten back to camp. Percy had forgotten how New York was during the summer. Ever since he began to go to camp every summer he hadn't gotten a chance to see the bright sun in his home town. He had forgotten how amazing it was, all the murals stood out in the sun and everything seemed to look happier. The candy store his mom use to work at had been closed for the summer. The park was filled with children laughing and running around with other children and their parents. The streets had been decorated with all tons of fun colors and posters for beach parties. Percy loved New York, it was home for him and it had always made him feel warm inside.

They arrived at his house and Percy helped Kim out. Annabeth was growling and cursing under her breath because Percy was pretty much ignoring her. "Kim, are you ready?"

"What do you mean? Why are we here?" She got out of the car and looked at the building.

"Kim, this is mom's house." Her face was pale and she looked down to the floor. "Look Kim don't be scared, mom is the nicest lady on the planet I'm sure you'll love her." Kim nodded.

Percy knocked on the door and waited, Paul opened the door and once he saw Percy he went out and hugged him. "Percy, we were told you were killed! How are you son?" Percy had totally forgotten, he never actually told them he wasn't really dead after all.

"Oh sorry, Pa-Dad. I didn't really die. Um… it's kind of complicated but I'm here because I, I mean _we _ really need to talk to mom." Paul studied Kim for a while.

"Come in, your mother is in the living room." Percy nodded and they all went in. Percy guided them into the living room. Once Sally saw Percy she stood up and immediately hugged him.

"Percy, we were so worried! Oh honey don't ever scare me like that!" She hugged him for a while until she realized it must have been awkward for everyone else and pulled away. Percy sat in the middle of the nearest couch. Annabeth sat on his left and Kim was to his right.

"Look mom, this is Kim." Kim smiled and waved. Sally studied her for a while but she didn't seem to recognize her.

Kim looked down, "I knew this would happen."

"Mom, don't you recognize her? Please mom, tell me you do." Percy pleaded.

"Aquacalie?" Her eyes where teary. Kim looked up and her eyes teared up too.

"Mom." Sally got up and Kim did as well. Sally completely broke down in tears and so did Kim.

"Wait, Mom this is my twin. Why didn't you ever tell me about her? And her name is Kim. Right?" Sally pulled away from her daughter and looked down at Percy.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I knew that if I ever told you about her you would have the urge to look for her. Her name is Aquacalie." She looked at Kim and grabbed both of her hands, "Honey, your father picked your name. It means _the most beautiful waters. _I'm so sorry we had to leave you. You have the blessing of Aphrodite and you have the strongest demigod sent. I didn't want Zeus to find you so I hid you in between the humans so your sent wouldn't be so strong. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Annabeth stood up.

"Percy, we can't be here any longer. The smell of two demigod children of the big three will attract many monsters." Percy nodded.

"Mom, we have to go."


	8. We Hide In Canada (not done)

This chapter isn't done but I haven't updated my story in a while so here you go. :D We Hide In Canada

They drove to Canada in silence. Percy starred out the window but this time he wasn't paying any attention to what he was seeing. Kim sat in the back seat and she had fallen asleep along with Annabeth. Once they got passed the boarder of Canada Argus stopped the van. They all got out and Argus drove away.

"Annabeth why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy, we have to walk a couple of miles into the forest. Where there is no road to drive." Kim grabbed Percy's hand and they began walking.

(Annabeth's POV)

I was walking behind Percy and Aqua. She was holding his hand and Percy kept on looking down at her and making the cutest smile.

We had already walked a mile and we began walking uphill. I could tell Aqua wasn't use to walking a lot because she kept on tripping on everything. "Annabeth how far are we going?" Percy looked back at me.

"Just like 2 more miles. We should be arriving soon. Don't worry." Aqua tried to turn around to look at me too but she tripped and fell. There was a loud crack and she screamed.

"Aqua are you okay?!" Percy tried to help her up but once she put weight on her foot she screamed again.

"Percy, I think she broke her leg." I grabbed my backpack and brought out my first aid kit. "Aqua stay still." I wrapped a band around her leg and strapped two sticks on either sides of her leg. "There you go." Aqua tried to get up but fell once more and she cried out in pain. As much as it hurt me to say it I knew I had to, "Percy you're going to have to carry Aqua the rest of the way. Could you do that?" Percy nodded and picked her up in his arms.

I noticed they looked really cute together. I couldn't help but be jealous of her. I had always liked Percy and it took me years to get him to go out with me and then this chick comes in and she got him to kiss her right away. Maybe Percy was better off with her.

We walked another few miles and we finally arrived to the cabin.

"Here we are." Percy looked around.

"This place is tiny, we are supposed to live here for how long?"

"Percy, we are going to stay here for two days. Then we have to move to a town that's a few miles that way," I pointed. Percy nodded.

"Great. Where is the ocean?" I felt annoyed.

"There should be a river somewhere farther down in that direction." I pointed North. "Let's go inside alright?" He nodded. I walked over to the door and it opened. Inside there was a stove, a bathroom and one king sized bed. Percy walked over and set Aqua down on the bed. She woke up right away and looked around.

"Cool," She muttered. She was obviously still at least half asleep because the cabin wasn't very impressive at all.

"Are we all supposed to sleep on the same bed?" Percy sat down next to Aqua and she hugged him.

"Well I could sleep…" I looked down at the floor. It was extremely dirty. A spider crawled around my foot and I scream.

Percy stood up, "What?!" I laughed nervously.

"Nothing," I lied. "We are going to have to sleep on the same bed, you guys don't mind right?"

Aqua looked at Percy and smiled, "I don't. I mean I don't really care if I sleep in the same bed as my brother and another girl." I forced a smile. _Thanks, _I thought.

"Cool, Percy?" He frowned.

"Well I guess I can't argue. I mean I was going to offer sleeping on the floor but," We all looked down. "Yeah, I think you get why."

"Alright, Aqua does your foot hurt?


End file.
